Death Note the Sequel: Faith Note
by Getintostan14
Summary: Light Yagami has a twin brother and Ryuk is bored again. He has come back to Earth to satisfy his boredom. The only problem is, the angels of Heaven have had it with Ryuk's mischief. They will now use their notebooks for revenge.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Death Note nor do I own the characters. I'm writing this story, based completely on my own ideas and hoping to spread some 'good light' onto Death Note. Also, there is a heavy amount of spiritualism going on. Death note deals with this anyway because it is about death. I hope all of you like it and please, be kind in your comments. Enjoy!

**Death Note the Sequel: The Faith Note**

_Chapter 1: Mina and Ryuk_

Five years have passed since Light Yagami died. The news had reported that Kira was now dead and the daily lives of Japan went back to normal. Although crime rates have increased by 70%, less deaths were recorded and more people were living in fear. Some people wished that Kira was still alive and some found Kira to be a man that helped the people by killing criminals. To others, he was a murderer. After Kira died, Misa continued on the rest of her days in modeling, but she was back into depression. She found no hope at all and to most of the families in Japan, that were being killed consistently by killers, the relatives and close friends of the families were not being validated by the final judgments of the court. In the Shinigami world, nothing else had change as well. Ryuk was alone and he had missed the apples on earth. While lying around and staring at the rotten apples, he noticed that some other Shinigamis were bored as well. As Ryuk stared at the spoiled apple, he thought about dropping his notebook again and doing the murder cases again. While no one was looking, he dropped his notebook once again onto Earth and waited for a bored soul to once again pick up the notebook. He laughed with his devilish like grin shown on his face.

"This should be fun.." He noted clearly as he waited in the Shinigami world.

Meanwhile, in heaven, the four archangels, Uriel, Gabriella, Rapheal, and Michael gazed down below in anger. They were tired of this Shinigami torturing the humans and over packing heaven with too many souls. Gabriella lifted her broad sword and spread her white shining wings. She wore an armor so grand that even the souls that entered heaven, cowered in fear. Her long, curly, golden hair shined in heaven's glow as her light blue eyes expressed strength and deity.

"I will no longer stand this pettiness! I am tired of humans being used as pawns for demons! Michael, Raphael, Uriel, go find a noble human. We will get rid of this idiotic shinigami once and for all." Gabriella demanded as her grip on her sword tightened. Michael smiled as he placed his hands together and wrapped his wings around his large and well built body. He emitted off green light filled with love and healing.

"I have someone in mind. There is a woman that has just started college and wishes to be a scientist. Before the Kira case, she use to be in contact with 'L' and she is very innocent, but incredibly strong and brilliant. 'L' use to ask her for help with antidotes and even ways to figure out crimes. She's going into genetics and she knows what she is doing. Her name is Mina. Mina Watasai."

All of the angels looked at him as they smiled a little. Gabriella stood strong as she walked forward and gazed at him. "Are you sure about this? Let me first go down to earth and see her. I must test her to see if she is worthy of this. Only God possesses our note books. If she is worthy, she will be the one to get rid of the shinigami, Ryuk."

Raphael and Uriel both smiled and agreed. That very night, Mina was making her way home from a hospital shift. She was tired of volunteering at a hospital. She was going to be a researcher, not a nurse or a medical doctor. Although she loved watching surgeries, she couldn't stand being treated like dirt by the other nurses. Finally, after a long drive, she pulled into her drive way and walked upstairs to her apartment. She opened the door and placed her things down as she ran her fingers through her long, curly brown hair. She took off her shoes and went to take a bath.

"Jeeze! What a day! It was so long!" Mina whined as she sang in the shower. "Oh yes..I have homework. Let's see…Biology studies, Biology lab, Chemistry lectures, chemistry lab…it doesn't get any easier." She said to herself as she got out of the bath and placed a towel around herself. After drying off, she placed on her pajamas and went into the kitchen to make some dinner. While standing beside the stove, her pet dog, Wiley, approached her. She fed him as he wagged his tail. Although Mina was lonely, she felt happy that she had her dog, Wiley. He was very protective of her and he would watch her consistently. Mina had dated in the past, but they were not as protective for her. She sighed as she remembered her dates with men.

"Yikes…let's not go there. It's hard to find a man that is not scared of you or who will protect you. It's annoying. It's like you have to keep protecting yourself, huh Wiley?" Wiley looked up at her with his big brown eyes as Mina smiled and hugged Wiley. When she stood up, she sighed as she placed her bowl onto the table. Before she could sit down, she heard something in the room.

"Mina..Mina Watasai." A strong female voice said. Mina placed her food down and jumped. She turned and around and did not see anything. Her heart was racing.

"Who's there?!" Mina shouted. In the kitchen, there was a shining white light. Mina's eyes widened as she stood back and gazed at the light. In less than a minute, a woman with long, curly, golden hair stood in her kitchen. She wore a golden suit of armor and she was very tall. Mina gazed in pure amazement as she gazed at this being. Once she saw the wings, she gasped, "Y…your and angel." Mina noted lightly as Gabriella took off her helmet.

"I am Gabriella, the angel of strength. I am here to test you to see if you are worthy to stop a shinigami from killing again. Michael, the angel of healing, recommended you." Gabriella noted as Mina's eyes widened. She stopped for a moment as she began to think back and realize something. When Mina turned fourteen, she remembered having a dream about Michael. He came to her that evening and talked to her. He told her about some situation that may need her help. Ever since that night happened, she had been able to hear prayers in her sleep, see premonitions, see the future, and heal people with her mind. When her parents found out about this, they took her to that gifted school that 'L' went too. She stayed there for awhile, but soon left for college. Mina came out of her thoughts and looked back up at Gabriella.

"What is going to happen?" Mina asked gently. Gabriella walked toward her as she looked at her sternly.

"Heal my wing." Gabriella noted as Mina raised an eyebrow. Gabriella moved her left right toward Mina as a part of her wing was broken at the tip.

"If you can heal this, I will be your angel until the day you leave this place." Mina gazed at the wound as Mina gazed at the angel.

"I've…healed by my mind before, but I don't know if I can…" Mina said lightly. "Michael has visited you before in your dreams. If I am not mistaken, you are psychic surgeon. Ahh..you are aware of this. You've been trained by many doctors and surgeons and even many shamans. I'm sure you can do this. All of this occurred in your dreams." Gabriella mentioned as she smiled softly. "Let me see your healing." At that moment, Gabriella came to her knees and lowered her head as she raised her wing.

At that moment, Mina placed her hands together and began to clear her energy. She began to pray as she tuned into her energy and into the light. As she did, she could feel her ancestor presence around her along with the doctors and shamans. In that realm, in her mind, she could see herself with tribal make-up on. Although Mina was a woman of many multi-cultures, she would see herself as an African American with white make-up on her face. There were snakes around her neck and beads with stones. In Mina's mind, she heard a chant as she gazed forward and saw the angel. This image continued to move forward as Mina walked toward the angel and began to imagine herself sewing the broken wing together. She then placed a brace around it and mended the wing. At that moment, she placed her hands onto the wound as she closed her eyes in her mind. She immediately began to heal it more. After she moved away her hands, Mina walked back to her spot in her mind as the medicine woman and sat back down. When Mina opened her eyes, Gabriella was standing with a well fixed wing. Gabriella was impressed.

"You are very powerful. There are shamans that still exist and help our communities today. I now see why Michael chose you. Here." From Gabriella's hand, she had a white notebook with the golden letters written, "Faith Note."

Meanwhile, back to where the notebook laid, a man that was around Light Yagami's size, stopped and starred at the notebook. He gazed at the notebook as his light brown eyes scanned the area. He had the same hair cut as Yagami, but it was black. He wore a white shirt with a black tied and with black slacks. He was holding onto his school bag as he carefully leaned over and picked up the book. At that moment, slight laughter was heard behind him as he turned and gasped. He gazed at the demon with fear as Ryuk laughed.

" 'Sup? I'm Ryuk. That notebook is mine, but since you touched it, it's yours."

The frightened man gazed up at Ryuk as he blinked a little. "Mine? Death note? Are you serious?"

At that moment, Ryuk stepped aside and looked at this man. He looked too much like Light Yagami.

"Hey…are you related to Light Yagami?" Ryuk asked. "You look a lot like him."

The man smiled a little as he gazed up at him. "I'm Dark Yagami. I'm his twin brother."

(To be continued….)


End file.
